User talk:Zamorak The Deadly
Questions and Guild Wars Discussions POKE THE BABY!!! Comments epic fail :P -- mangleD(T/ ) 15:59, 23 December 2007 (EST) :That hurts...alot --Zamorak The Deadly Image naming Your images (Image:Gw002.jpg, Image:Gw003.jpg, Image:Gw004.jpg, Image:Gw005.jpg) are improperly named. Please re-upload them with a more descriptive filename (for example, Image:User Zamorak The Deadly Ritualist.jpg) so we can more easily manage images on the wiki. Thanks. -Auron 00:55, 24 October 2007 (CEST) Ok....No Problem..--Zamorak The Deadly 18:36, 24 October 2007 (CEST)Zamorak The Deadly Random Stuff Welcome to wiki/I follow saradomin myself. If you got zamorak from where I think you did, atleast, you'll know what i mean. O you mean Runescape? I named this guy when i was still playing that game, i don't anymore though...he's become my best character in GW....--Zamorak The Deadly :yah. rs was awesome, back in teh day. 18:48, 24 October 2007 (CEST) Yeah, totally, but not anymore, its just plain stupid now.--Zamorak The Deadly 18:50, 24 October 2007 (CEST)Zamorak The Deadly :use a colong(:) to indent your comment under mine, fyi. and its still good, but the noobs are unbearable. 18:59, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :It is pretty boring though... Zamorak The Deadly ::That image is WAY too big. shorten it down liek this: 19:27, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :::Lulz at runescape. Massive inflation, no graphics, and PvP = walk outside, you get ganked. Tycn 03:01, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::::I pwnt runescape. Lvl 96 or so and I had a Santa Hat and a Red Mask before I gave it away and quit. :D [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 03:08, 28 October 2007 (CET) :Yea, Its retarded. ::Err, your sig violates PvX:SIGN because it doesn't reflect your user name and its larger than 19px. [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 03:11, 28 October 2007 (CET) :lol idrc, i rarely use this anymore. Zamorak The Deadly GoD Guild Question To answer your question, I am the only person in the Guild. I originally made it to have a cape and AB, but found it quite boring. So now I'm recruiting, hippy hippy yay. I'll PM you ingame. BTW, someone is/was a Runescape players... :P --25pxGuildof 13:56, 8 December 2007 (CET) Hey,I just wanted to ask if I could make some changes (might not be minor) to that Dervish general running build, let me know here or on my talk page whenever you log on.Palin Oni 09:19, 22 February 2008 (EST)Palin Oni :What Changes were you gonna make? 19pxZamorak The Deadly I was too dumb not to read and learn the whole guide to this site so I figured out the variants section can be added, still using the build and working great. Palin Oni 19:18, 25 February 2008 (EST)Palin Oni Your userbox Why are you saying that monks sux? u are jealous? or you cant monk?-- Korineczek--([[User_Talk:Korineczek|'Let's']] ) 11:35, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :No....they just never fight because smiting sucks and cant do anything. 19pxZamorak The Deadly19px ::Lol Monks own, your just sad because you either A) Can't Monk or B) Can't Monk Zeecron 13:02, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :lol i am on my monk right now...i am leaving in 3 min and ill be back on later so pm me in game...lvl 20 has almost beeten proph and just started nf. His name is Grazden The Healer. 19pxZamorak The Deadly19px ::check my monk for real ingame imba skillz@my userpage-- Korineczek--([[User_Talk:Korineczek|'Let's']] ) 13:05, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::Your sig is fucking up the page. It needs to be smaller to reflect that the size isn't that of a cube. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:28, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::No, because cubes are three-dimensional :P But Zamorak, instead of |19px, put |13px. That's setting the width of the image (which changes the height proportionally) and since your image is taller than it is wide it needs to be made smaller than 19px wide. If it's taller than 19px, it's taller than a line of text and makes line breaks around it weird sizes. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:09, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Your sandbox Has been moved to User:Zamorak The Deadly/Sandbox. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:04, 12 April 2008 (EDT) In game name I see you trying to make a lot of run builds. If you give me your In game name, i can show you some stuff that makes some of those skills in your builds pointless. the droknars forge run can be done easily with 3skills, and if you are very good 2. Invincible Rogue 12:47, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :Just pm Zamorak The Deadly and you will find me. 19pxZamorak The Deadly19px signature Yes I know your pictures are set to 19 pixels but since they are not formed as a square but rather taller than wide the spacing between the lines is fucked up. As you can see when I make comments there is but a little space between them, while when you make you got a quite huge one due to your pictures height. Apart from that you're also not allowed to have two pictures in your signature. My suggestions is that you find a picture that is square or that you lower the size of your picture till it no longer disrupts the natural flow of the talk page; and remove one of the pictures. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:15, 17 May 2008 (EDT) please keep joke builds in the userspace, lol - 'McTai '